Tonights the Perfect Shade of Dark Blue
by schileur is a babe
Summary: um... maybe you should just read it!  but one word DRAMA!


It was the 1st of september, and Lily Evans lay awake in her bed, after a reckless night of little sleep, due to excitement of the few hours that followed. Though she was already awake she heard her alarm clock go off she slammed on the button and literally jumped out of bed. She still had some last minute packing to do and she hated being rushed. Running down the stairs aiming to make as much noise as possible screaming "Wake up!". An extremely lean, tall girl with a rather horselike face and short dull straw like brown hair still wrapped in curlers stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Patina" Lily said messing up her hair, nocking a few curlers out as she did. Lily picked up her wand from the table, only motive was to pack it. Petunia jumped back giving out a loud squealing noise, then regaining confidence as Lily rolled her eyes and walked past. Lily ran back up the single flight of stairs and into her bedroom. Stuffing shirts, scarfs and even a bathing suit into her trunk, her mother appeared in the doorway. "It's not a vacation, Lily dear" Her mother said in a joking tone then giving her a quick hug. "Don't forget your books, oh and your toothbrush, and don't forget a scarf, a hat and mitts" Her mother reminded her. "Mum, I'm 16" she replied. Her mother gave a disapproving look. "I mean, I know mum, I've got it" Lily added. She continued shoving quills, parchment and books into her trunk. Coating her eyelashes with a single coat of mascara and some blush, then shoving that in her trunk too, but then deciding to fumble for the mascara and put another two coats on. She yanked it off her bed and lugged it down the stairs one stair at a time. Her father then picked it up and shoved it in the back of the car.

It was 10:45 when Lily finally arrived at kings cross station. She ran to platform 9 and 10, Plummeting through the wall right in the middle. Lily felt sudden weight on her back and realized it was Olivia who jumped on her back crushing her in a hug. She was one of Lily's best friend since the first year at Hogwarts. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Evans" Olivia said. "why don't you girls go get some seats" Lily's Mother exclaimed. Both her parents gave her a quick hug and looked at Petunia, "Bye" She said quickly. Lily and Olivia ran to the train meeting Alice and Scarlet. Olivia had bleach blonde, shoulder length hair, Light green, yellow eyes and freckles, more freckles than Lily. Alice had dirty blonde, extremely long hair that was usually in pig tails or braids. Scarlet on the other hand brown, almost black very wavy hair that reached just past her chest, She had midnight blue eyes and pale skin like a china doll, Her lips were almost perfectly shaped, bottom lip slightly bigger than her top but had a nice almost hart shape to them and color was like rose petals. They all piled into one compartment all taking their seat. "I like your hair today alice" Lily complimented. It was in one loose braid that fell over her one shoulder. "Let me braid your hair Lily" Alice replied turning her around and dividing her auburn hair into strands. She started braiding it as, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, strut in, followed by Frank Longbottom. Alice's face turned red as a tomato as he did. "Evans..." James said greeting her. "Shut up Potter" Lily replied. The "Marauders", Lily, Olivia, Scarlet, Alice and Frank were all pretty good friends, but it was obvious that Alice fancied Frank and Frank fancied Alice... Sirius fancied Scarlet and so did Peter, Remus fancied Olivia and Olivia fancied Remus but James... he seriously fancied Lily. Sirius sat down right beside Scarlet and right in front of Lily. Scarlet pushed him off and everyone bursted out in laughter as he recovered. She put her feet out were he was previously sitting and leaned back on Sirius who now had a grin plastered on his face. "So... sixth year" James broke the silence. "Ya, best year of Hogwarts... I was told" Sirius added. "Ya, the parties, sneaking out..." James replied "Sneaking out?" Remus questioned, James rolled his eyes "New year, new pranks" James said immediately after. "So what did you guys do over the summer" Scarlet asked, changing the subject as she could tell Lily was getting mad. "Just the usual" Lily replied, "Same" James added almost looking mopey. "Well I certainly had an eventful summer" Scarlet stated. "What did you do?" Sirius said excitedly potting his elbows on his knees and leaning in to here better. "Well... At first it was just a normal summer. No one to see, nothing to do. Then, my parents left for Vacation leaving me and my sister alone. She had parties like every night, and I went to one where there were other people there my age. Me, two other girls, and like five guys sat in my room all night and played truth or dare" She said

"Boring" James yawned. "We played suck and blow" She said quickly. James and Sirius looked at each other. "After that a boy named Liam and I started talking, we talked about our families, our friends, our school" Scarlet added. "You told him about Hogwarts!" Remus blasted. "No! I told him I was going to boarding school in the US" Scarlet fired back. "Well anywise, he offered to go get coffee, and I was like 'right now?' and he said yes so I was like 'it's like 2:00 am' and he was like 'so'. So we went for coffee and we were talking and we started going out more and then we kissed and..." She blurted "Woah, woah, woah, you kissed him!" Sirius said shockingly, while Lily, Olivia and Alice blushed and giggled a bit. "Well anywise, we've been dating since" Scarlet added smiling. Sirius looked sad as all the girls shrieked in excitement. Peter got up and stormed out of the compartment.

The train came to a screeching halt. Piling into one carriage they continued their conversations about their summers. The group whipped through the school massive school, making easy work getting to the Great Hall. Taking their seats together before Dumbledore could speak James spoke "Just another year at Hogwarts!"

As Dumbledore spoke Severus Snape couldn't help but stare at Lily as she listened to Dumbledore, paying no attention to him Dumbledore. As slight applause broke out Sirius spoke "No James, this will be nothing less than a great year at Hogwarts"


End file.
